


Bright Morning

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett





	Bright Morning

Kaitlyn woke slowly, feeling the warmth of the sun through the large window on her back and a breath puff out across her face. She let her eyes slowly flutter open, reaching out for the occupants of their bed coming to grasp just one, a strange emptiness for a morning in the Weaver-Poje household. She opened her eyes to just her husband in bed with her, sharing one pillow with her, his mouth hanging half open breathing in and out a mere inch from hers. He'd never been a snorer, a fact to which she'd been immensely grateful for since long before they shared a bed but when they first moved in together almost 15 years ago. So much had changed and it wasn't often it was just the two of them like this anymore. 

His hair, flopped across his forehead, was flowing up with each breath he took. She reached out and pushed it back so she could look at his whole face more clearly. He wasn't as young as he used to be now either. Smiles lines were prominent on his cheeks, forehead, crinkling out from the corners of his eyes. He was still much too handsome to be the man she ever would have guessed she'd spend her life with. The little girl from Texas probably would have been a little breathless at the thought of ever even having a chance to date him and yet here he was, her whole life. 

It still excited her. Her heart often swelled up with love like when he started opening his arms to hold her during movie nights or when it was the first time he'd whispered "I'm in love with you" against her forehead. It excited her so much she couldn't help but lean the inch closer to kiss him laying in bed on this particular morning. She used to do this much more often and followed the pattern she always has. 

A long solid kiss to his lips. Fluttery kisses down her jaw to his chest until she felt his breathing pattern change. She travelled lazily back up to his lips and rested there until she felt him smile against her lips. They opened their eyes to each other then, watching each other as they lazily kissed good morning. 

Andrew's hands had wound around her back. They found her ass and we're pulling her closer when their bed began to shake with the weight of a little toddler flinging herself up onto the mattress by their feet.

"Gooood morning, mommy! Good moooorning, daddy!" She squealed as she tried to push the mounds of covers out of her way to make her way up and in between their embrace. They'd separated in anticipation of her as she clambered towards them. Andrew pressed a kiss to Kaitlyn's head as they watched their daughter, bedhead and pajamas, their perfect princess. 

"Good morning, baby." Andrew reached out a hand pulling her the rest of the way up the bed. Yes, this was how things were supposed to be...almost. And then came bounding in the fourth member of their family, their little puppy, their daughter’s Christmas gift. 

“And good morning, Rooster!” 

“Rooster?” Kaitlyn questions, brushing her daughter’s hair with her fingers as she did the same to her puppy. 

“Her name is Rooster. You like it?” Her big brown eyes searched between her parents, excited to hear their approval. She'd inherited Kaitlyn's energy and giddiness. 

“Love it, baby. Great choice. She’s red like a rooster." Andrew leaned over to kiss their daughter's cheek which made her giggle. Her little hand grabbed his chin, feeling the scruff growing there. 

"Daddy, remember? It tickles?" Her eyes were serious as she held his chin. Those eyes were his, something Kaitlyn was excited to see in their daughter. She'd dreamed of their daughter having her hair and Andrew's eye and his dimples, which she inherited, as well. 

"Does it?" He gave her a smile before leaning closer to rub his stubbly chin and cheeks all over her little face and neck. She screamed in giggles starting poor Rooster who just wanted to join the fun. Kaitlyn held their daughter gently to stop her from escaping. She began laughing as Andrew made a move to tickle her. 

"Mommy! Help!" She screamed turning back to look with tears of laughter streaming down her face at her mother. 

"Should we get him? Is Rooster in on it?" Kaitlyn stage whispered, pulling her a little closer while Andrew subtly slowed down his tickles. Their daughter nodded, scooping up Rooster and holding him as shield. Then, they jumped up, landing to sit on Andrew so he couldn't move. They giggled and watched him try to escape. 

"Trapped, Daddy. Girl power rules!" He pulled a pillow over his head but the girls were tickling his sides ceaselessly. He squirmed and laughed until he was out of breath. Rooster even joined in to lick his neck. 

"I surrender!" He finally conceded, stilling on the bed. 

"You are free if you make chocolate pancakes." His little princess was giving him the puppy eyes she'd learned from Kaitlyn that they knew he couldn't resist. That's how Rooster became a part of their life. 

"I will make chocolate chip pancakes if we can have a family cuddle for five minutes first." 

Kaitlyn and their daughter looked at each other seriously and seemed to have a mini discussion with their eyes. The decision was made with a smile and a nod. His girls climbed off of him and cuddled into his side. They tucked nicely against his shoulder and he turned to his side to hold them closer with an arm on each other their backs, minus Rooster's. 

"You are the best Mommy and Daddy ever."


End file.
